


Debasement.

by sakusasbunny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blackmail, Creampie, F/M, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusasbunny/pseuds/sakusasbunny
Summary: “Now,  I’ve caught a little snippet of our… time together on video. I’m sure you wouldn’t want this getting out. So, why don’t you meet me back here tomorrow at the same time? We can put that whore mouth of yours to use, pretty girl.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Debasement.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @sakusasbunny on 1/24/21

You were sitting on the couch directly facing his desk as you fiddled with your skirt. Professor Kuroo had asked you to meet him in his office. He said he needed to talk to you, but he never specified the reason. You were nervous, what could he possibly need to talk to you about that he couldn’t just say after class?

Your heart raced as you watched him across the room grading papers. He ran a hand through his messy hair and adjusted the glasses that sat atop his nose. You noticed that the first few buttons of his dress shirt were unbuttoned, revealing his collarbone to you. The knot in your stomach was growing as you shamefully gawked at him, taking in the way his shoulders tensed after every long sigh and how his jaw was accentuated whenever he clenched it. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and you watched his arms flex as he tightened his grip on his pen. Your face flushed wondering how his hands would feel around your soft skin, gripping and bruising where he’d touched you.

It didn’t help your nerves that he’d ask you to wait till after he was done grading the last of his papers. Not when you were forced to be alone in a room with your young hot professor.

_ It shouldn’t take much longer _ , he promised. What a liar.

Pulling your knees to your chest and burying your face in your arms, you tried to provide yourself with what little comfort you could. You took a deep breath in and tuned everything else out, focusing only on the air that filled and escaped your lungs.  However, as you attempted to distract yourself, your efforts resulted in the opposite and thoughts of your attractive professor clouded your mind. Unconsciously, your legs began rubbing together in earnest.

What you failed to realize was that your short skirt, which already was  _ so _ revealing, had hiked up, exposing the cotton of your underwear to your professor. 

As Kuroo’s eyes flitted up, he was greeted by your bare thighs and tight underwear that hugged your cunny. He’d noticed the way your legs clenched together as well. Kuroo leaned back in his chair and let out an appreciative sigh, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the pen in restraint.

_ God _ , you were a clueless little thing, weren’t you?

He’d surmised that you fluttered your way around life without so much a care in the world, not paying any attention to your surroundings or the bad men that lurked in the shadows. He could tell life had come so easily to you. You reeked of innocence and naïveté that he’d loved to debase.  _ How cute _ , he thought. Didn’t you know never to wear such short skirts in front of men? The world was full of bad people and it was an important lesson for such a young girl like you to learn— one that he’d be glad to teach you.

Getting up, he circled his way around his desk, slowly making his way towards you. His movements weren’t unlike that of a predator eyeing his prey; you were just a poor gazelle unknowing of the lion preparing to strike. Kuroo sat down on the coffee table in front of you, careful not to make a sound. He wanted this moment to last longer so he could savor the sight in front of him. You still hadn’t realized how much you revealed to your professor as you hugged your knees to your chest.

Kuroo took in your stuttering breaths, his eyes dark as they trailed down to your soaked underwear. Such a naughty girl... were you thinking of him? Is that what was making your pussy drool all over his couch? His cock ached at the mere thought of it. 

_ Oh _ , he was gonna have so much fun with you.

He placed a gentle hand on your forearm and your head shot up, “Uhm, P-Professor, I— Sorry, I didn’t hear you come over.”

“That’s alright,” he offered you a reassuring smile and it helped ease your nerves a little bit, “Don’t be so nervous, you’re not in any kind of trouble.”

His hand remained on your forearm, rubbing small circles around your skin.

“I-I’m not?”

“No, of course not, you haven’t done anything wrong.” He almost melted right there as your eyes lit up. “But— I would like to talk to you about your grades.”

“My grades?”

“Yes,” he said, leaning forward as he clasped his hands in front of him. Kuroo took a deep breath before he continued. “I’m afraid you're failing my class.”

“B-But I—” you stammered. 

Your voice trailed off as tears began to prick your eyes. The crushing feeling in your chest weighed you down and you hugged your knees closer. Kuroo watched your lips tremble, slowly parting as if you were going to say something in protest but closing again.

“No, hey, hey… It’ll be okay, don’t cry.” He brought a hand to your face, cupping your cheek and wiping a tear that threatened to fall. You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to relax into his touch. 

“I’m here to help you out, yeah? You’re a smart girl, I’m sure you’ll find a way to bring your grades up.” You sighed in relief, but as you looked up at your professor, you could see the predatory gaze in his eyes as he stared down at you. The soothing feeling of his small embrace was suddenly drowned out by the sinister meaning behind his reassuring words. You leaned  away from his touch, eyes widening in fear.

You shrunk back on the couch, inching as far as you could until your back was flat against the leather cushions. Panic kept you sedentary. You could have taken the chance and ran but as he stood slowly and peered at you with half-lidded eyes, you found yourself cemented in place.

Kuroo took a step towards you. He undid the knot in his tie, hooking his finger over the fabric and pulling it side to side until it effortlessly fell to the floor. He let out a low chuckle, the corners of his lips turning in a malicious smile.

“I think you know what you have to do.”

“P-Professor, please, n-” 

He grabbed your chin harshly, silencing you.

“Don’t you see the opportunity I’m giving you? I have no qualms about letting you fail my class”

“No! Please, I’ll do anything!”

“Good… Now, why don’t you show me that slutty pussy of yours.”

You spread your legs wide for him and Kuroo situated himself in between your thighs. He was so close that you could feel his cool breath on your cunt. 

“Look at you,” he said, taking in the sight before him. “Already dripping for me.”

He trailed two fingers on the damp spot that formed on your underwear and pressed lightly. You squeezed your eyes shut as you tried to suppress the sigh threatening to escape your lips. You’d rather he got it over as quickly as possible, even if it ended up hurting you more, but he’s decided to savor the moment.

Kuroo hooked his finger on your panties, slipping them off your legs. The cold air in his office hit your dripping pussy, making you feel all the more exposed. You clamped your legs together in an effort to hide but his hands were quick to grab your thighs, keeping your legs spread as wide as possible.

“ _ Don’t. _ ” His voice was low as he warned you. 

Kuroo didn’t waste any time as he teased your hole with his tongue. He moved slowly and deliberately as he dove into your fluttering pussy. Your thighs tensed around his head but as he moved towards your clit, he felt your legs relax in his hold. 

You couldn’t help but moan as he lapped at your dripping cunt, lost in your own pleasure. He brought two fingers to your lips, spreading you apart. Long fingers teased and prodded at your hole before slowly slipping inside you. It was a tight fit but your own wetness made it easy for him to pump his fingers inside you. 

You were close, _ so close _ . Your hips were bucking into his fingers, practically begging him to go faster but the sudden realization of your situation brought you crashing down.

“Wait! Please, professor, I-I can’t—!”

“You can’t?” his fingers continued their movements, curling to massage that spot inside you and making you groan, “Well… that could mean anything when you’re making such loud, pretty noises for me.”

The slick sounds of your pussy were obscene as he spread the two fingers inside you stretching your walls. You let out a sob, the knot in the pit of your stomach tightened.

He hummed in approval.

“Good girl, I think you’re ready for me.”

Kuroo stood from his position and you watched him with glassy eyes as he unbuckled his belt and let his cock out of his slacks. You felt delirious and heavy laying down on the couch. You closed your eyes and leaned your head back on the soft cushions. You couldn’t make anything else out except for the loud clang when his pants hit the floor and a bright flash of white light that lasted only for a second, followed by a small beep.

He lined himself up with your hole, but not before sliding the angry tip of his cock on your slit and spreading his precum. He stretched you out, not bothering to slow down as he pushed his cock into the kiss of your puckered cervix. The blunt head of his cock forced a scream from your throat and you held onto the back of his neck, digging your nails into his skin. He hissed at the sensation.

Kuroo pulled out, leaving only his head inside, before slamming his hips against yours and battering the tight ring of the spongy muscle. He could feel your walls squeeze around his cock with every move he made, tugging him deeper into your pussy. You felt the prominent vein that ran along his shaft making you pulsate around him in desperation.

Tears streamed down your face as you screamed in pain and pleasure. You had the cutest look on your face as you tried not to enjoy yourself while Kuroo repeatedly bumped your g-spot with his cock. He took hold of your legs once more, bruising your plush skin with his grip. Pressing your legs flat on your chest, he put all his weight on the back of your thighs and he quickened his pace. 

Kuroo’s desperation grew while he watched your mouth open in a silent scream. His pleasure was heightened thinking about how he was violating your most intimate parts. He’d dreamt of molesting cute girls like you— so deep in their denial even when their cunny’s sucking the cum right out of his cock. 

You’d never let yourself admit how good you felt even as you gushed around him, soaking him in your slick. You were blinded with pleasure, eyes rolling to the back of your head, back arching, and legs thrashing underneath him. The knot in your core snapped all at once while you came around him.

He kept you close to him as he felt your walls flutter around his shaft. Kuroo drove his cock harder inside you, his pace unrelenting, and when his tip kissed your bruised womb, he came. He growled in your ear as he shot hot ropes of cum deep into your cunt. You could feel it trickle out of your convulsing hole as he fucked his cum into you.

You moaned— a sad, hiccuping moan, as he pulled himself out of your dripping cunny. He watched his seed dribble out of your stretched hole slowly before scooping it up and pushing it back inside. Kuroo helped pull your underwear up your legs, releasing the fabric with a snap, ensuring none of it would escape.

He pulled you up from your previous position and he cupped your face. Exhaustion filled your body and you couldn’t resist anymore, not that you had fought him all that hard. You openly stared back at him dumbly.

Your professor moved his phone in front of your face, waving it around to ensure you paid attention. Horror ran up your spine as the filthy sounds of your wanton moans flooded the room.

“Now, I’ve caught a little snippet of our… time together on video. I’m sure you wouldn’t want this getting out.” He let out a breathy laugh, chuckling at the dumbfounded look on your face. “ I mean— what would your classmates think of you? So, why don’t you meet me back here tomorrow at the same time? We can put that whore mouth of yours to use, pretty girl.”


End file.
